


マスターだから by 無意義

by Acid_Toxic



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Control, Smut
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acid_Toxic/pseuds/Acid_Toxic
Summary: 這是無意義的作品，我負責轉在這裡，有得授權無意義：https://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=17599617
Relationships: Kaito/Master (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 7





	マスターだから by 無意義

「噓－－kaito乖。」

男子豎起手指，亂動的深藍便不敢移動分毫。該說是男子的威嚴呢，還是手上鞭子的威嚇太過嚴厲呢，對他來說大概是兩方吧。無從發洩的慾望晃啊晃的，扭動腰枝卻無法撫慰分毫，只能自喉頭溢出難耐的哼聲。

「master, master ，請您……」

「不可以，kaito很乖的對吧？」

抓起前髮、扯動項圈，鋪天蓋地的窒息感迎面而來。已經不行了，已經極限了，但因為是仿生人類，所以除非嚴重破壞否則都不會死去。好難受好難受好難受……好舒服。

「哈、哈啊，拜託，求求您了master……」

後頭震動毫不間斷，比起快樂更多的是痛苦，或許是前頭的束縛所致？混亂一片的大腦也不能思考更多了。像個孩子般渴求著，請託著，對方卻惡意地遲遲不給自己想要的，好難受，好討厭……好喜歡，更多、更多……

「嗯……好，我答應你。現在看著這個時鐘，三個小時。」

他舉起桌上的電子鐘，就像宣示死刑的劊子手，但那是唯一的救贖，是地獄中的蜘蛛絲。碧藍水汪汪盯著，秒數好好的在移動，沒問題，master對自己，很好的。對，一定、不會……

「三個小時後它會響，我就會進來幫你放掉。如果你能堅持下來的話……我今天，就進去如何？很久沒做了吧？」

細細盯著閃閃發光的海色，笑意盈溢。深藍狠狠的點頭，像隻發情的狗兒似的，說不定仔細看還有尾巴搖著呢。

「好，那麼……計時開始？」

話音落下，門鍵鎖上，漫長漫長的時間開始。男子手拿著拆下的電池和調至最大的遙控器，像是沒聽到門後絕望的呼叫和哀嚎似的，逕自離去。

這一丟棄，便是一個夜晚的地獄。

誰知道這一晚發生了什麼？發現時間停止的驚慌、master消失的不安、過於強烈卻無處發洩的快樂，一切一切逼得那抹深藍癲狂，痛苦地扭動身子試圖逃離。指甲掙扎著翻起，鮮血抹上細白肌膚，卻反而加重了快感－－即便那是不正常的，他也樂在其中……應該說，不得不樂在其中。

因為master是他的一切，這副身子從上到下都是master的所有物。

從裡到外被快樂塗改，好聽的嗓子再也編織不出言語，只能弱弱地吐出無意義的母音，全身痙攣著發抖。何等慘狀，卻忍不住渴求著更多更多，想要被master填滿，唯獨那個人……

「早安啊，kaito。還舒服嗎？」

熟悉嗓音灌入耳膜，敏感的身子抽搐著又丟了一次。男子笑了笑，蹲下與癱軟在地的人造人同樣水平，眼眸裡是滿滿的，惡意的笑。

「啊、啊嗚……master……」

想要、想要、渴望、渴望，慾望交織，化作淚水。男子輕輕吻去了他，又泛起一陣劇烈顫抖，誰知道現在的kaito多麼敏感？就像不斷被投入石子的水面，漣漪舞動永不停息。

喉頭擠出聲響，卻不敢求饒，就怕壞了master的興致。男子似乎看出他的VOCALOID 的小小心思，有些溫柔的－－雖然kaito早已無法分別－－笑了出來。

「好，kaito很棒。那麼就照約定的……」

拉開拉鍊，凶器就這麼毫無防備地曝露，彷彿早就料到kaito做得到似的。實際上他也的確做到了－－不過狀況比他想像的糟。

但也，比他想像的還要可口。

「啊、啊啊……master的、喜歡……好喜歡，master……」

像個渴望奶水的嬰孩，蔚藍顫抖著握住碩大，拚了命地以小巧口腔侍奉。本用來歌唱的喉被腥羶填滿，他卻一點也沒有怨言。因為是最喜歡的master，只因為是他。

歡欣地吞食，即便那一點也不像冰淇淋那樣美味，但因為是master，所以什麼都可以忍受，什麼都可以奉上，一切一切都屬於他。有些病態，但他一點也不在意。

他只是，用自己最大的力道愛著master罷了。

「乖……要、出來了……」

「－－－－－！」

口腔接不下的腥白溢出，像是什麼三級片會出現的畫面，淫靡至極。喉頭咕咚咕咚的吞嚥，將腥羶全數吞下，男子滿足地扣緊他的後腦，享受支配。

「那麼，下一發就在……」

巨大頂上還塞著玩具的後庭，就這麼長驅直入，人造人撓抓著地面，發出不成語調的吼叫。如同發情的野獸，毫無矜持，也不需要矜持，只需要思考著渴求就夠了。

因為對方是master ，是自己的一切。

「啊啊啊、哈啊……！ma-master，master救……拜託、裡面……啊啊」

喘息混合著破碎言語灑落，眉毛彎成了欲求，漂亮的海色混合情慾，一切一切使男人瘋狂。他猛烈撞擊著，求饒的話語支離破碎，前端晃動著得不到滿足。沒有瀉出一滴地丟了又丟，簡直就是地獄，卻有如天堂般舒服，腦子都要不正常了。

天色一路到漆黑，男人終於捨得讓他的寶貝寵物釋放。恥辱地落淚，兩天份的腥臭與騷味一同傾瀉而出，如同失禁的孩子般無助，抽泣著停不下來。

他一直懷疑著，master 是否真的喜歡他。

即使在做的同時，那張好看的薄唇總傾吐著愛意，但殘忍的酷刑總是不得不將他打回焦慮，即便答案他也心知肚明，但就是－－

－－就是，想親口確認。在雙方意識清楚的此時此刻。

「我喜歡你。最喜歡。」

像是會讀心般，男人吐出毫無頭緒的單字。深藍驚訝地瞪大，眼角掛著的珠淚被輕柔吻去，男人衝著他的可愛寵物－－或者說，他單方面認為的戀人－－露出前所未見的，幸福的笑容。

「最喜歡你，所以不要不安，不要害怕……你要相信這些不是傷害你的，你也覺得很舒服對吧？」

一字一句如盅惑，逼得淚珠成串、泣不成聲。

「舒、舒服，最喜歡master ……最喜歡您、最喜歡……」

明明是成年男子的機型，卻像個孩子般窩在男人的懷裡哭得上氣不接下氣，但應該是會被原諒的吧，因為master 最喜歡自己了，就算是自己一廂情願的這麼解讀，但是－－

因為是master ，所以願意盲目地相信。可能會被自己的單純愚蠢害死，不過因為是master ，所以就算葬送在他手上也心甘情願。

因為是master 。


End file.
